


Of Overheard Conversations

by larislynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki needs to chill, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Takes place after The Avengers. Loki and Reader are best friends but both want more. What happens when Fate (and a failed mission) decide to pull a few strings? (I’m terrible at summaries, I’m sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV  
“Y/N!” Loki screamed, “Why the Hel would you hide my book?!” Running into the common room with a smirk on your face, you can’t help but laugh.  
“Because, you ate my leftovers.”  
“That wasn’t intentional,” he begins, but you interrupt him.  
“Well you still needed to pay for it, intentional or not.”  
“Well where is it?!” he cried out in frustration. You were his best friend in the tower, considering you were practically his only friend there. The others still didn’t trust him, and couldn’t understand why you did. But in moments like this, when you saw that mischievous, slightly irked glint in his eye, you couldn’t help it. You knew you could trust him, even if everyone else thought otherwise.  
“You’ll find out... eventually” you say with a wink.  
“Damn it Y/N!” he says, laughing slightly as he turns to go hunt for his novel. 

Fast forward two days, you and Natasha are sitting in your room painting your nails. She turns to you and asks “So, tell me... you and Reindeer Games, just friends or more?”  
“Oh, um,” you blush “we’re just friends ya know?”  
“I see the way you look at him, Y/N. I know how to get information out of someone, and I can tell. You are absolutely smitten.”  
“Hey, I wouldn't say that...” you begin. She glares at you. “Alright fine- I think I may be in love with him. He’s sweet and charming and hilarious. When the sun hits his eyes the sparkle like emeralds. He tries to be a good person... er, Asgardian. He really does. He’s just... perfect. But he’s never going to see me as more than just some dumb mortal friend.”  
Natasha ca barley stifle her laughter. “Wo, you really are in love with him. You need to tell him!”  
“So he can what, laugh in my face? No thanks, I think I’ll pass.”  
“Okay, but you’d better get over these feelings then. I don’t want to deal with any angsty unrequited love drama.”  
“There won’t be any, so don’t worry.” you reply. She gives you the side-eye but laughs.  
“Just so you know, I think he likes you too.” You blush but don’t respond.

Loki’s POV  
Sitting outside Y/N’s room with a mask was more boring than I dreamed it would be. I was waiting for her to leave the room so I could scare her. Nothing horrible, just as revenge for her stealing my book. As I was waiting, I picked up fragments of conversation. She must have been talking to the Romanov girl.  
“I think I may be in love with him.” Who was she talking about? Not that I cared however, it’s just.... I cared. Finding out she was in love with someone made my fists clench on their own accord. I felt something twist in my gut, but I couldn’t quite pinpoint the feeling right away. Then it hit me, I was jealous. Why the Hel should I be jealous? It’s not like... oh shit. I was in love with her. Her sparking E/C eyes, her shimmering personality. When she spoke. everything she said sounded like poetry. She was Y/N and I loved her, but she loved someone else. I walked away from the door, jealousy coursing through my mind, and heartbreak coursing through my soul.


	2. The One Where Things Get Action-y

Loki’s POV  
I awoke in my bed the next day, hoping it was all a terrible nightmare. As I smoothed out the green bedding, the previous night came flooding back in waves. I remembered hearing Y/N say she was in love. Pulling on my boots, I headed to the common area for breakfast, hoping she wouldn’t be there. Luckily for me, she wasn’t. Apparently she decided to go out early this morning for pancakes. Natasha was there. and when I walked into the kitchen she smirked a bit. Although maybe, I thought to myself, I was just imagining it. 

Later that day, I made my way to the training room, planning practice with my sword. Hopefully I could get my mind of off Y/N, even for a little while. That’s when I heard the door open, and her laugh float through the room. It sounded like tinkling bells and I felt a fluttering in my heart. My grip tightened on the hilt, causing my knuckles to turn white.  
“Keep it together Loki,” I told myself “she’s in love with someone else. You can’t change that.” 

“Hey Loki!” she called out. “Would you mind if I join you?” I turned to see Y/N and Natasha walking towards me.

“Of course not!” I replay with a plastered on smile, handing her a sword.

“I’m gonna sit this one out.” the Black Widow said. “Leave it to the two of you.” she glanced at Y/N before going to sit on a bench. Y/N blushed slightly, but I brushed it off as nothing more than the heat of the room. 

She picked up a sword a walked over to a practice dummy, swiping its head off in a single fluid motion. Her hair billowed behind her, like a breeze had blown through it. Using her telekinetic powers, she lifted the dummy’s head back on its shoulders, and it was like new again. 

Turning to me she said “Loki, um, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to say this for a while now but-“ That’s when the mission bell rang. The screen on the wall next to us flashed with the details and who was going. She was, I wasn’t. A bomb had been planted in a building, and there was a hostage situation there too. She could hold her own, I knew that. But still, as she headed onto the jet I couldn’t help the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It wasn’t until almost an hour after she left I remembered that she was going to tell me something.

Your POV  
We were on the jet when Nat turned to me. “You were gonna tell Reindeer Games how you felt.” I looked at the floor. It was true, in the moment, standing next to him, I couldn’t help it. It’s a good thing the mission was called, or else I would have told him and ruined everything. “I saw the way he looked at you. Y/N.” 

“What about it?” I tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but was utterly failing.

“He looked at you like you were the only person on Earth. I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that, ever. I think he loves you too.”

I couldn’t completely believe her. The part of me that was the hopeless romantic was longing for it to be true. On the other hand the rational part of me knew he would never look at me that way. I was about to respond when the first bomb exploded.

We were knocked out of the sky. The jet crashed onto the ground in flames. I got out just as it exploded, shrapnel flying everywhere. I felt a piece lodge in my side, but I couldn’t worry about it. I had to get the hostages out. Running into the building, I heard explosions and gunfire going off around me. Finally, I reached the room. Looking into the eyes of one of men with a gun, I recognized him. He was the one who held me captive at the hydra camp. My past came floodinf back to me, but I squeezed my eyes shut and let it pass for a moment. These weren’t any terrorists, and this wasn’t any mission. 

He opened gunfire on me, but I defended myself from the bullets with my telekinesis. I charged forward, and punched him between the eyes. Kicking the gun out of his hands, he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I vaguely remember hearing frightened shrieks in the background. Mentally picturing the gun flying forward and smashing against his head repeatedly, the real gun did just so. Effectively knocking him out, I managed to get the hostages out of the building. My head was starting to get dizzy. I reached up to my forehead and felt sticky, red blood pooling at my hairline. Upon further inspection, I found a gunshot wound there. As the backup jet landed, I felt my legs give out under me. My vision got fuzzy and faded to black. The last thing I heard was my body landing on the ground with a sickening thud.


	3. Things Aren’t As They Seem

Loki’s POV  
I remember hearing the ship had been knocked out of the sky. I remember the instructions to fly a new ship out. I remember landing in the battle-torn city. Then I remember seeing her fall to the ground, motionless. I ran forward, a silent scream erupting from my lips. S.H.I.E.L.D agents rush forward, moving her onto a stretcher. I try and stay with her but got pushed away. They carried her onto the jet and I raced back on. Eventually we were able to leave and go back to the tower. I whispered a silent prayer that she would be alright. I don’t know who I was praying to, because who will answer when you’re a god yourself.  
When the jet took off, I put it on autopilot and immediately ran to the back, where she was laying on the stretcher. I looked at her, shallowly breathing, but still yet breathing. I brushed her hair away from her face and saw the dried blood near a gunshot wound. Why was no one tending to her?  
“Banner! You are a doctor, are you not?” I yell to him.  
“Um, well yes.” He replies.  
“Then heal her! Now!” I scream in response. His eyes look sad.  
“I can’t. Not until we land, or else he chances of survival plummet.” He says quietly.  
“And what are her current chances?” I implore him.  
“95 to 1. The way the bullet lodged itself, it’s unlikes she can survive this.” I have to grab onto the stretcher frame to steady myself. No, no this can’t be happening. It’s all a dream, it must be. Just earlier we were in the training room and now she was on the stretcher, and her chances of survival were crumbling. And I never even told her that I loved her.  
Natasha walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I know how you feel, but you have to stay strong.”  
“Stay strong? Stay STRONG?!” I scream “How the Hel can I stay calm when the woman I love is laying on a stretcher with such a little chance of survival?!” It’s not until her eyes go wide that I realize what I’ve said. “I didn’t mean it in that way...” I try and smooth over what I just said, but I can tell she can’t believe me.

“Save it Silvertongue. You’re not as great as hiding your emotions as you think.”

“But it’s no use anyways, even if I told her how I felt, she’s in love with another. I heard her talking to you last night.”

Natasha tries to stifle a laugh. “You heard- I think she should tell you this herself. But for now we need to get back to the tower so she can.”  
I walk back to the control panel and switch the jet into overdrive. We arrive to the tower and find a medic team meeting us there. 

“She’s going to be alright, we’ve got this under control. Everyone just please stay out of the hospital ward until we give the okay.” one of the medics states.

“Are you out of your mind?!” I practically shout. “If you think for one second that I will sit here and wait you have-“ 

“Brother, it’s alright just let them do their job, they’re professionals.” Thor says. “Lady Y/N is in good hands.” I roll my eyes but begrudgingly go back to the tower. I sit in my room, picking away at a lose green strand on my bedspread. Waiting for what seems like hours, I eventually decide to sneak into the medical wing.

I walk down the narrow corridor, the LED lights buzzing slightly. I could smell the antiseptic that was common in Midgardian hospitals. That’s when I heard it, a scream piercing through the air. I followed the sound, the walls blurring past me as I ran. Reaching Y/N’s room I saw her lying awake in bed, trying to contain another scream as an electric shock went through her. Gathered around her were Hydra agents.  
“Stop!” I cried out. I pulled out a sword and charged forward, impaling one of the agents. One came up behind me, thinking himself to be sneaky. Whirling around I gave him a swift kick to the chest. When he fell to the floor with a thump I made a quick jab with my sword and disabled him. Conjuring a spool of rope, I tied up the last one so he could be questioned. Quickly I rushed to Y/N’s side, and I saw what they had done to her. She was knocked unconscious from the last jolt of electricity. They had been trying to tear her limits, see how much she could take. I nearly cried when I saw how much pain she had endured. My idiotic brother never should have been listened to. At least she was alive. But I should have been there, I should have done something.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit out of character, I just really needed this chapeter to be fluffy with some drama. If you have any suggestions for improvement, let me know! I’m currently working on Chapter 3!


End file.
